


She Is Sunlight

by FandomWorld9728



Series: She Is Sunlight [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Dwarf & Hobbit Cultural Differences, Dwarf Courting, Dwarf Culture & Customs, Dwarf/Hobbit Relationship(s), F/M, Female Bilbo Baggins, Female Friendship, Female Ori, Gen, Genderswap, Hobbit Culture & Customs, Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2020-08-23 06:38:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20238388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomWorld9728/pseuds/FandomWorld9728
Summary: Gandalf comes to The Shire to find a burglar for a quest he is going on with 13 Dwarves and to fulfill a promise he made 24 years ago. Though many disapprove and wish for the girl to settle down, Bella Baggins is off on an adventure like she had always dreamed. She hopes to find another family and her Heart's Song along the way but might just find misfortune instead.





	1. A Wizard's Invitation

Sitting on the branch in his garden, Bungo was enjoying a smoke on his pipe in the spring's lovely day. His lovely daughter was doing their shopping at the market while his wife was making something for Afternoon Tea. Closing his eyes, he blew out a smoke ring completely content until some smoke made its way up his nose causing him to cough and look for the source. Seeing one of the big folk, a rather familiar one at that, Bungo rose an eyebrow trying to remember where he's seen him. "Good morning."

"What do you mean? Do you mean to wish me a good morning or do you mean that it is a good morning whether I want it or not? Or perhaps you mean to say that you feel good on this particular morning. Or are you simply stating that this is a morning to be good on?"

The Hobbit looked on at him in confusion, not sure how to respond to whatever that was. "All of them at once, I suppose." There was a long stretch of uncomfortable silence before he spoke up again. "Can I help you?"

"That remains to be seen."

Hearing the door open, Bungo peaked over his shoulder to see his wife with a large grin on her face. "Gandalf the Grey... it has been a long time." Running over, she hugged the Wizard. "What on Middle-Earth are you doing back in The Shire?"

Chuckling, he pats her back lightly. "Belladonna Took, or should I say Baggins? It has indeed been a long time. As for what I am doing here," There was a mischevious gleam in his eyes that Bungo didn't like. "I'm looking for someone to share in an adventure."

"Oh, no!" Jumping to his feet, he grabbed his dear Belladonna's hand to tug her back before she could offer her services. "I don't imagine anyone west of Bree would have much interest in adventures. Nasty, disturbing, uncomfortable things. Make you late for dinner. Good morning." Starting back to the door to Bag End, Bungo almost fell back as his wife didn't move but planted her feet.

"Tell me more about this adventure."

"I, unfortunately, cannot give much detail besides the company I am helping is in need of a burglar. They can tell you the rest later on tonight if you have no problems hosting a company of thirteen."

"Sounds lovely. It's been much too long since I hosted a large group. I'll get to work right away on the food."

Groaning, Bungo let himself be lead inside of the smial. "Belladonna, my Heart-Song, why do you encourage him so? I thought you had hung up your adventuring cloak once the light of our life was born."

"I have. No one said that this adventure was for me, Bungo."

The Hobbit paled at the thought of his darling daughter off in the wild with thirteen strangers and a crazy Wizard. "No. No, no, no. This will not do. Not at all." Retreating to his study, he ignored the mutterings from his wife. Especially when he heard _'you couldn't stop her if you tried and you know it.'_ That wasn't helping in the least! 

A short time later found Bella back home from her trip to the market in good spirits. "Mother! Father! I'm home!" Setting her basket and shawl aside, she went to the kitchen and blinked at the amount of food her mother was preparing. "Are we hosting a party tonight? Seems rather short notice."

Smiling up at her, Belladonna wiped her hands on her apron. "Bella, dear. Good. I need your help. Gandalf has asked us to host a company of thirteen. They will be discussing an adventure and I would very much love and appreciate your help in making all of the food and treats. We haven't a second to waste."

The lass' face was alight with the information her mother shared with her. Without another word, Bella rolled up her sleeves and got to work next to her mother. Her mind was whirling with the possibilities of tonight. Gandalf, talk of an adventure, and thirteen members going on said adventure... how could it get any better?


	2. Welcome to Bag End

By the time the sun was starting to set, dinner still wasn't finished but the two took a break to clean up and change into something more casual and easy to move around in. Unlike Bungo who decided to stay in his waistcoat and trousers. By the time the moon had rose, the first knock had come. "I'll get it!" Pulling out a tray of freshly baked biscuits, Bella ran to answer the door, pulling her hair up as she went. Opening the door, she had to stop herself from gasping. Standing there was a Dwarf. _A Dwarf_ of all things. He was bald on the top of his head with _tattoos_. Was that metal in his ear? He was truly something to look at if she was being honest.

He turned to face her, bowing but kept his gaze on her. "Dwalin. At your service."

Bella tried and failed to suppress the small squeak that bubbled up in her throat. He wasn't handsome by Hobbit standards, no Dwarf was. But, Bella wasn't really a normal Hobbit with normal Hobbit tastes sometimes. "Uh... B-Bella Baggins, at yours. Please come in." Moving to let him inside, she gestured to the coat hooks. "You can hang your cloak here and wash up a bit in the bathroom down the hall if you'd like." Stepping inside, he gave one last look at her before hanging up his cloak with a small 'thank ya' and made his way to the kitchen instead. She followed along and smiled at her mother's expression.

"A Dwarf? What on Middle-Earth is that Wizard thinking? We haven't set out nearly enough food."

"Shall I go grab more? We wouldn't want to starve our guests."

"No need. I will go and grab it. You stay and watch the food." Turning to Dwalin, her mother gave a quick curtsy. "Belladonna Baggins, at your service Master Dwarf."

"Dwalin, at yours, Miss." Watching her go, he turned his attention back to Bella. "You were not expecting us?"

"Oh, no. We were. Although Gandalf did not tell us what type of guests we were to expect. Just that there was thirteen." Plating some biscuits, she set it in front of him on the counter. "I am most curious about this adventure and cannot wait to hear more about it." The ringing of the door's bell got their attention, her excitement once again bubbling up. "You must be hungry. Help yourself to some biscuits. They're fresh."

"Thank ya, Miss. Baggins. I was not expecting kindness from you and your kin. No offense."

"None at all. Although, when you meet my father he might be a bit... panicky. He was never one for other races. He doesn't hate them just... he easily faints." Hurrying off to the door, she smiled at the assumed snort her words earned her. Opening the door, she was met this time with a Dwarf with white hair and a long white beard to match. He wore a pair of robes much like Wizards would. _'He must be a scholar.'_ She thought as he returned the smile that was most likely still plastered on her face.

"Balin. At your service." He bowed much like the last one, keeping his attention on her.

"Good evening. Bella Baggins, at your service as well."

"It is nice to meet a friendly sort around here. We got the oddest looks. And I must agree that it is a good evening. Though, I think it might rain later. Am I late?"

"Not at all. Only one other Dwarf has arrived. Let's hope the rest of your companions get here before it begins if it does indeed rain. I am sorry about the looks. We don't get many other races visiting here minus the Rangers that patrol the board of The Shire and Gandalf when he decides to grace us with his presence." Chuckling, Balin came in and followed her to the kitchen and looked rather surprised to see Dwalin eating the last of the biscuits. "I see you rather enjoyed the biscuits I made, Master Dwalin. I am glad to have put more in the oven."

Laughing at the slightly flustered look on the other Dwarf's face, Balin made his way over to him. "Evening brother. I see you left none for us. They must be good then."

A smile split onto the Dwarf's face. "By my beard. You're shorter and wider then last we met."

"Wider, not shorter. And sharp enough for both of us." 

Bella watched in fascination as the two smiled and laughed, enjoying the reunion. Who would have guessed them to be brothers? Pulling a few things out of the oven and stirring some sauces on the stove, she still watched them and winched when Dwalin grabbed his brother's shoulders and smacked their heads together. An almost sickening sound filling the room because of it.

Coming back into the kitchen, her mother huffed out in amusement. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but could I bother you two for help? Oh, thank you, dear." 

Taking some of the food from her arms, Bella started to perp it right away. They had many to feed including themselves. She listened in as her mother introduced herself to Balin and in turn introduced her father to both Dwarves, giggling as he looked close to faint already. 

He sputtered as he took them in. "Dwarves? Dwarves! In my smial! That Wizard is planning on dragging one of my girls off with a group of Dwarves! All probably male, no doubt."

"Have peace father. You act as if they have done you some great dishonor." She teased as she wiped her hands and made her way to the door as the bell once again rang. When she opened it, she was met with some of the most beautiful beings she had ever seen and she had met Elves mind you! It took everything in her to hold in the gasp at the sight of them. One was much like the brilliant sunlight and the other like the calming and mysterious night sky.

"Fili,"

"and Kili."

"At your service." Their bow and ending done at the same time made her wonder how long they had worked to get it right.

"Bella Baggins, at yours." As if sensing where his daughter's mind was going, Bungo rushed over and moved her out of the way.

The grins that were on their faces only grew. Kili looked at her father a smile now stretching across his face. Bella thought that he must be a cheerful sort and always smiling. "You must be Mister Boggins."

"Nope! You can't come in. You've come to the wrong house." Trying to close the door on them proved useless as Kili easy knocked it back open with a small push.

The look on his face was half panic half disappointment that made Bella feel bad about her father's rudeness at their guests. "What? Has it been canceled?"

"No one told us."

The utter confusion on her father's face was something that was usually saved for herself or her mother. Sometimes her mother's side of the family whenever visits were unavoidable. "Nothing's been canceled."

"That's a relief." That dazzling, infectious smile was back on his face as he pushed the door all the way open now and made his way inside, Fili following soon after. He took a look at her father then her, walking inside as if he owned the place. It reminded Bella very much of how animals tried to catch the attention of a potential mate and made her giggle. That earned her a hard look from her father but she ignored it in favor of watching the newest Dwarves.

"Careful with these, love, just had them sharpened," Fili said as he unloaded more weapons then Bella could have possibly imagined someone to be able to have on their person, his eyes never leaving hers. Really, what is it with these Dwarves and looking at her constantly? 

Amazed by the weapons in her arms, she remembered something from her readings. "Isn't presenting someone, usually a female, with your weaponry a sign of wanting to enter a courtship?"

Freezing with his leg in the air, Kili looked over at her in confusion. "How did you know that?"

"Reading. I have a few books that talk a bit about Dwarves. The only thing it mentioned on courtship though. Oh, I wouldn't do that if I were you Master Kili. My mother would have your head if you wiped your muddy boots on her glory box. We have a mat at the entry for that."

Sending her a sheepish smile, he ran back over to the door to wipe his feet. "It's nice, this place. Did you do it yourself?"

Taking the weapons from Bella's arms, Bungo was unnerved by the newest information. Quicker now that she was attempting to take one from its sheath to get a better look. "Bella give me those. You'll hurt yourself." Ignoring her annoyed huffing, he tried his best to keep a hold of the many heavy weapons. "Yes, actually. I built it for my lovely wife as a courtship present."

"You tell me I'm going to hurt myself but you can barely hold yourself up with them in your arms." Taking them back, she nodded her head to the kitchen. "The others are in there. Mother! Could I set Master Fili's weapons on top of your glory box?"

"Yes dear! As long as no mud or scratch is on there you may do so!"

Setting them down, she watched the two be guided off by Dwalin to help move the table. Good thing too. They would not all fit in that cramped space. Hearing the bell ring a third time had Bella racing to beat her father there but to no luck. When he opened it, a pile of Dwarves fell into Bag End with a Wizard bending in to look inside.

"Gandalf." Her father said in an annoyed but tired voice. He barely dealt with the Dwarves and he was already this tired. He would not make it through the night.

"Gandalf!" Making it over, she looked down at the Dwarves on the floor. "My goodness! Here let me help you." Helping them all up, she hugged the Wizard as soon as he stepped inside. "I wish you wouldn't have run off earlier without saying hello to me."

Chuckling, he pats her back. "My dear, I knew I would be back. Now, introductions need to be made. Bella and Bungo Baggins, please meet Bofur, Bombur, Bifur, Oin, Gloin, Dori, Nori, and Ori. Our last member is running a tad late."

"I'll make sure to set aside some food for him. It is a pleasure to meet you all. I know you all just got here and are tired and hungry from your travels, but could I ask for you to assist my mother in the kitchen moving dishes to the table? I must see to the other food."

"It would be our pleasure, Miss. Bella." The Dwarf with the goofy hat, Bofur if she was remembering correctly, said with a grin. "If you need any help with cooking my brother Bombur here is quite the cook himself."

"I thank you for the offer but you are guests. I shall take care of the food." Retreating back to the stove, Bella busied herself with a smile as the Dwarves passed through, whispering amongst themselves about her (all positive things) as they moved the food. 


	3. That's What Bungo Baggins Hates!

Dinner was soon in full swing as the Dwarves enjoyed themselves and the food. Her mother was in the middle of it all, easily getting food for the three of them while Bella set the late Dwarf's food to the side and watched the merriment. Before she could grab her own plate of food, one of the Dwarfs was calling her for help. Looking at her parents, she saw two different expressions. Stepping in before her father could get a word in edgewise, Belladonna quickly guided her over. "Go and enjoy yourself, love." 

Taking it as a sign, Fili ran over and grabbed her hand, pulling her over to help fill up the mugs of ale. As she was pulled over to the table, she giggled at the display she saw. The biggest Dwarf, Bombur easily caught an egg in his mouth that Bofur had thrown at him, causing the others to cheer. Food was flying but not straying too far from its original target and mouths filled with food laughed merrily. It was disguising to see but a lovely sight all the same.

Pulling her up on the table with her, no matter how much she grew flustered over standing on it as it was improper, Fili started to hand out the mugs. "Who wants an ale? Come on, love, don't be shy. Here you go."

Left holding the last mug, Bella was pulled down to sit in between Kili and Ori. Her mind couldn't keep up with everything as fast as she was pulled into the mess. But, she had to admit that it was kind of fun. Even if it was a waste of good ale to pour it into someone's hearing trumpet. The Dwarves all knocked their drinks together in the middle, Kili guiding her hand to join them. Looking at Gandalf, Bella took notice of how amused he was at her confusion and surprise. 

"On the count of three! One... two...!"

"Drink up!" All of them drank quickly, ale flowing into their beards and down their mouths, Bella's ale quickly joining as Kili brought her mug to her mouth and tipped it back for her without stopping his own drinking. It tasted sweet like most Shire blends but was not as enjoyable this time around as the Hobbit lass nearly choked on liquid. Then... came the belching.

A rather poor one came from Nori then a long and decent one came from Ori. _'Wait! Why am I even thinking about something as disguising as rating belches?'_ She thought before a rather hard slap on the back from the ever-helpful Kili, Bella made a mental note never to sit next to him while eating again, had her joining in. Loud and drawn out, the sound filled the room making it grow silent. Her face grew heated in embarrassment as they all stared at her. "O-Oh dear... e-excuse me." The Dwarfs broke out in laughs and cheers causing her cheeks to grew warmer. Even though she was utterly embarrassed, Bella couldn't stop the small grin that appeared on her face.

"I knew you had it in you!"

* * *

Bungo tried to control the chaos that had invaded his smial. His wife and daughter weren't helping any. He knew his wife would act like this, but his daughter? His lovely little wildflower? He knew of her fascination with other races and encouraged it. Along with her more adventurous side. But he had raised her with more manners than this! Walking across a table filled with food during mealtime! his mother would have his head if she saw this or even _heard_ about it. Well, that wasn't really her fault. That golden-haired Dwarf who had tried for courtship on his precious girl had drug her up there. He could see, if not sense her discomfort from it. Then came the sloppy drinking and bleching. Again, not her fault. Still, it made his fingers itch. At least she had enough of a level head through her embarrassment to say excuse me.

No. These Dwarfs were a bad influence on her. But... she looked happy around them. Relaxed. Much more than around Hobbits. Maybe he was just overreacting? He usually did, his wife loved to point out. Even if he was, that didn't stop his OCD over the state of his smial that they are recking. "Excuse me! That is a doily, not a dishcloth."

"But it's full of holes."

Popping up next to Bungo, Bella smiled as he tried to stop his now racing heart. "It's supposed to look like that Master Bofur. It's crotch."

"What a lovely game it is too. If you've got the balls for it."

Groaning at the horrible joke and the laughter that went with it, Bungo steered his daughter away from the Dwarf that was winking at her. "Bella. Please do not encourage them."

"I'm just trying to make friends. It's not like I'm going to run off and marry one of them."

"Marriage is not an issue. My issue is that you seem easily charmed by these Dwarves and I do not wish for you to just shack up with one of them."

Giggling, she gave wrapped her arms around with, giving him a tight squeeze. "Oh father, you worry too much. I wouldn't just shack up with someone. No matter how charming or good looking they may be."

Smiling, he caressed her cheek. "That's my girl." Sighing he patted the top of her head. "Alright. Go on and make friends. I have a Wizard to speak with." Watching her runoff, he turned to Gandalf and lost his smile.

"My dear Bungo. What is the matter?"

"What is the matter?" Following the Wizard through his home, he grabbed his arm to bring him down the hall. "I am surrounded by Dwarves. What are they doing here?"

"Oh, they are quite a merry gathering! Once you get used to them."

"I don't want to get used to them." Leveling him with a glare, the Hobbit raised his arms to show off the mess. "The state of my kitchen... There is mud trodding the carpet, they have now taken to pillaging my pantry, and I'm not even going to tell you what they've done to the bathroom. They've pretty much destroyed the plumbing. I don't understand what they're doing in my house!" Letting out a frustrated breath, Bungo put his hands on his hips and tried to calm down. He needed to keep a level head. This is life his wife had left behind when they married and had their daughter and the bright smile on her face was worth the mess. Even more so with the matching smile his little girl wore. But that didn't mean he was just going to let the Wizard do as he pleased.

"Excuse me. I hate to interrupt, but what should I do with my plate?" At least this Dwarf had _some_ manners. Reaching for the plate, it was taken by the blonde who had given his weapons to Bella.

"Here you go, Ori. Give it to me." He then tossed the plate to what Bungo assumed was his brother, who caught it and tossed it along with many others to another Dwarf.

"Excuse me, that's my wife's West Farthing crockery, it's over a hundred years old!" As more plates and bowls were tossed and bounced on arms of Dwarfs, Bungo heard them start up a beat with their feet and his utensils. "And co-could you not do that? You'll blunt them!"

"Oh! D'hear that, lads? He says we'll blunt the knives."

_ **Blunt the knives, bend the forks** _

_ **Smash the bottles and burn the corks** _

_ **Chip the glasses and crack the plates** _

More dishes were thrown and knocked around, and Bungo could only watch in horror as it felt like his heart stopped. His girls just seemed delighted by the song and antics of these ruffians.

_ **That's what Bungo Baggins hates!** _

_ **Cut the cloth, tread the fat** _

_ **Leave the bones on the bedroom mat** _

_ **Pour the milk on the pantry floor** _

_ **Splash the wine on every door** _

_ **Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl** _

_ **Pound them up with a thumping pole** _

_ **When you are finished, if they are whole** _

_ **Send them down the hall to roll!** _

At this point, some had musical instruments out to play along. One was even using his teapot! He felt a bit better seeing that the one sending rolling plates flying with another plate looked as unhappy was the Hobbit felt.

_ **That's what Bungo Baggins hates!** _

Pushing his way through, he saw all of the dishes stacked and clean. Not a single one broke. Their laughter was almost contagious. Almost. Looking back at his family, shook his head at his wife's knowing smirk.

"Amazing... you all are simply amazing."

"You hear that? The lass think we're amazing!" Cheers rang out around across the smial before a hard, sharp knock silenced them.

"He is here."


	4. Story Split

This is where the story splits! Now you may choose which pairing you would like to see go on the journey together and their love blossom. If there are any characters you'd like to see Bella paired up with just let me know in the comments. I'm open to just any pairing.

Planned Pairings:

**-Dwalin**

-Ori

-Nori

-Bifur

-Bofur

**-Thorin **

**-Fili**

-Kili

-Fili & Kili

-Bard

~Update~

Thorin - In Progress

**Dwalin - Chapter 1/?**

Fili - In Progress

~Update~

Dwalin - Chapter 1 - Posted November 1st, 2019


End file.
